An ophthalmoscope is device used to image the fundus of an eye (or eye fundus) and other structures of the eye. The eye fundus image shows the interior surface of the eye opposite the lens, including the retina, optic disc, macula and fovea, and posterior pole. This imaging is used to determine the health of the retina and vitreous humor and to evaluate conditions such as hypertension, diabetic retinopathy, and papilledema. The ophthalmoscope device may include a camera that is used to capture the images and a display used to display the images obtained by the ophthalmoscope device. Medical professionals use the images to diagnose and treat various diseases.
Typically, the ophthalmoscope is a hand-held device or a headband-mounted device that is worn by a user, such as a caregiver or medical professional. To properly capture fundus images, the eye must be first aligned properly with the device. The user then interacts with the device to trigger a capture of an image. For example, the user needs to press a button or select a control on a graphic user interface (GUI) on the device to capture the image. Misalignment between the device and the eye, or unwanted movement of the device against the eye, can cause mislocation of the eye fundus and produce a fundus image of inferior quality.